


Heart's Desire

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It takes him a while, but Draco finds his true desire.





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 45: Desire.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Heart’s Desire

~

“What do you desire, Draco?” Voldemort’s hiss surrounded Draco, who knelt, eyes on the floor. 

“To be Marked, my Lord.” Voldemort’s high, cold laughter made Draco tremble, but clenching his hands into fists, he suppressed it.

“Excellent.” Voldemort walked closer, his filthy bare feet coming into Draco’s view. “But you must _earn_ your Dark Mark. Your aunt is my most loyal lieutenant, your parents have generously provided their home as my headquarters, what have you to offer?” 

“Anything, my Lord.” 

“Anything?” crooned Voldemort. “I require something special from you.” 

Though, as Draco heard what Voldemort wanted, his blood ran cold. 

~

Distracted, Draco entered the Potions classroom. “Draco,” murmured Blaise. 

Nodding, Draco took his regular seat, conscious his Housemates were watching. Spying. Voldemort had made it clear he would be monitored to ensure his cooperation. 

Glancing around, Draco saw Potter and his friends laughing, happy, and a wave of desire so acute it took his breath away inundated him. _That_ was what he craved, what he wanted. People who would support him, help him. Not betray him. 

Perhaps if he approached Potter—

“Mr Malfoy.” 

Shuddering, Draco looked up in Severus’ face. “Professor.” 

“Every all right?” 

Draco mustered a smile. “Never better.” 

~

From the shadows, Draco watched people going into Slughorn’s party. Granger arrived with some smarmy bloke with gropy hands, Potter with Loony Lovegood…even Severus showed up looking annoyed. 

Blaise had mockingly offered to take him as his date, but Draco knew better than to accept that offer. Voldemort was reportedly upset he hadn’t succeeded in his task yet. Draco wasn’t about to let it be known he was gay _and_ a failure. 

But he needed to talk to someone. Maybe if he could get Potter alone, convince him of his desire to change sides…

Determined, Draco crashed. 

~

Draco scanned, spotting Potter in a corner with…he squinted. Was that Granger’s date? Shrugging, Draco moved towards him, gasping as he was summarily hauled backwards.

“Aha!” Filch gripped his arm. “You’re not on the guest list!” 

Draco struggled, but Filch’s fingers were like a vice. “Release me, you cretin!” 

Everyone was staring, and Draco threw a desperate look towards Potter, who blinked in obvious confusion. 

“I’ll handle this,” said Severus. “I’m sure he just desires…inclusion.” 

“Wait.” Everyone’s head swivelled towards Potter. “He’s…my guest.” 

“Naturally!” Slughorn clapped his hands. “Nothing to see, everyone. Let’s eat, drink and socialise!” 

~

Once alone with Potter, Draco became tongue-tied. What could he say to convince him? And with Severus and who knew who else watching, how safe was it to express desire for help?

Fortunately, Potter appeared to understand his hesitancy. “This isn’t the best place for us to talk, is it?”

Exhaling, Draco shook his head. “I don’t know that anywhere at Hogwarts is safe for what I have to say.”

Potter pursed his lips. “There’s one place, but it’ll have to wait for a bit.”

“Wait?” Draco groaned. “Why?”

“Because the Headmaster’s away.” Potter hummed. “He’ll know what to do.”

~

Several people approached Draco after his public humiliation at Slughorn’s party to commiserate and probe for what he’d discussed with Potter. Pansy was especially nosy, and while Draco didn’t _think_ she was spying for Voldemort, he wasn’t sure. 

Meanwhile, the Headmaster was still gone, and Draco got desperate. Memorising Potter’s schedule, he was waiting for him when he emerged from the showers after Quidditch practice one night. 

Potter winced upon seeing him “Merlin, Malfoy! You almost gave me heart failure.” 

“Sorry.” 

Potter eyed him. “Are you okay?”

Desiring nothing more than to shake Potter, Draco snapped, “No! Obviously I’m not!” 

~

“No one will hear us talk in here,” Potter promised. 

“I should hope not,” Draco murmured dryly, looking around. Odd, he’d thought the Gryffindor dorms would be different, but apart from the colour of the bed curtains, it was just like Slytherin. He eyed Potter. “That Invisibility Cloak explains a lot.” 

Potter smirked. “You have no idea. Anyway, what do you need help with?” 

Draco looked down at his hands. They were shaking. “I…”

Reaching out, Potter covered Draco’s hands with his. Draco felt a flare of desire shoot through him. “Take your time,” said Potter. “And tell me everything.” 

~

Drained, Draco waited while Potter outlined the situation to Weasley and Granger. 

“…you believe him?” asked Granger. 

“Yes.” Potter sighed. “You should’ve seen his face as he explained. Voldemort’s living in his house!” 

Draco shivered upon hearing that name. He should warn them Voldemort was considering placing a hex on saying it—

“Right,” said Weasley. “What’s the plan?” 

Draco blinked. He’d expected more of an argument. When Potter said as much, Weasley snorted. “Your greatest desire all year’s been to save Malfoy. I figured you’d find a way.” 

“Where’s Malfoy now?” asked Granger. 

Potter opened his bed curtain. “Right here.” 

~

Draco paced as they waited. Granger’s interrogation had had nothing on Weasley’s, who’d taken him aside and quietly warned he’d kill him if he was lying. 

Naturally, Draco’d promised he wasn’t. “Good,” said Weasley. “Because I will _end_ you otherwise.” 

Draco’d raised an eyebrow. “Your desired career’s to be an Auror, right?” 

“Yes,” said Weasley, eyes narrowed. 

Draco’d smiled. “You’ve got the attitude down perfectly.” 

Although, as Draco waited, he shivered, wondering if being threatened by Weasley was preferable to what was to come. 

The door opened revealing Severus. “Come in, Draco, Potter. The Headmaster will see you both now.” 

~

Dumbledore listened as, between them, Potter and Draco told Draco’s story. He nodded several times, frowned a few more times, and when Draco finished talking, he said, “And what was your assigned task?” 

Glancing at Severus, Draco hesitated. 

“Severus has my fullest confidence, my boy. Speak freely before him.” 

Draco exhaled. “To kill you.” 

Nodding, Dumbledore smiled. “And what’s your desire?” 

Draco looked over at Potter. “To save my parents, to save myself. To not be one of _them_.” 

“Saving your parents is an admirable goal, although it may be difficult.” Dumbledore smiled. “I’d say you’ve already saved yourself, however.” 

~

Aurors were everywhere, Draco was dizzy trying to keep them straight. Although it was nice to finally meet his infamous cousin Nymphadora. 

“It’s a good opportunity,” said Mad-Eye. 

“There are things that must happen before we confront him, though,” said Dumbledore. “Because the moment we rescue the Malfoys, he’ll attack.” 

Draco nodded, then yawned. “Sorry—”

“Don’t apologise, it’s late.” Dumbledore turned to Potter, who was chatting with Professor Lupin. “Harry, you need rest, too.” 

“Want to return to Slytherin?” Potter asked as they were ushered out. 

Draco’d never desired anything less. “No.” 

Potter smiled. “Right. Back to mine it is.” 

~

“You don’t have to sleep in my bed,” whispered Potter as they entered Gryffindor. “You can probably have Seamus’.” 

Draco frowned. “Why? Where’s Finnigan sleep?”

Potter coughed. “Think about it.” 

At the door to Potter’s room, Draco said, “With Thomas?” 

“See? That wasn’t hard, was it?” Potter grinned. “Now…quiet!” 

Moving inside, Draco saw that, indeed, two beds were empty. He shook his head as Potter gestured towards one. 

Nodding, Potter led him to his bed, sat, and closed the curtains. Once the Privacy Charm went up, Draco exhaled. 

“Nervous?” asked Potter. 

“I’ve no desire for anyone know about this!” 

~

Potter blinked and an odd look crossed his face as he turned away. “Of course.” He exhaled. “I usually sleep on the right—”

“That’s fine,” said Draco, wondering what he’d done. 

They undressed silently, and Draco lay on the left side of the bed, facing outwards. Behind him he felt Potter settle. Closing his eyes, he fought the desire to turn and curl up beside Potter, steal some warmth. And perhaps a kiss…

“So is there someone who’d be…upset you’re in my bed tonight?” asked Potter. 

Draco’s eyes snapped open. Potter was jealous? Salazar! He cleared his throat. “No.” 

~

“Oh.” Potter paused. “Then why do you care if people know about this? You in my bed, I mean.” 

“The spies, Potter. The Dark— _he_ doesn’t approve of non-traditional relationships. if that got back to him—”

“Oh! Right.” Potter hummed. “So as long as no one in Gryffindor talks, then—”

“Exactly.” Draco licked his lips. “So, is there anyone who’d be upset on your side?” 

“Huh? Oh! No.” 

“Surprising,” murmured Draco. 

“Why?” 

Draco smirked. “You’re…not ugly, and with all that _Chosen One_ nonsense, I assumed—”

“No. I’ve never had the desire.” 

“Hm. Clearly you haven’t met the right people.” 

~

“Not ugly, hm?” Potter chuckled. “Careful, that sounds like a compliment.” 

Draco grinned. “Don’t let it go to your head. It’s big enough, and I’ve no desire to deflate your ego right now.” 

“But you will if you must?” Potter sounded amused. 

“One does what one must, yes,” Draco said airily. 

Potter laughed. “Goodnight, Malfoy.” 

“Goodnight— Oh, one more question, Potter.” 

“Yes?” 

“How was Granger able to get in your room? Shouldn’t the Charms have kept her out?” 

“You’ll have to ask Hermione for details, but she says it’s something about the Charms reading the intent of the person entering.”

~

“The intent?” Draco frowned and rolled onto his back. 

“Yes.” Potter shifted, too. “If the intent’s innocent, it allows free passage, but if it’s based on desire, then it stops the person if they’re of the opposite sex. Why?”

Draco hummed. “Pansy’s been scheming to get into my bed for ages. Good to know the Charms should keep me safe the rest of my Hogwarts years.” 

Potter snorted. “Happy to have relieved you. Now, will you please sleep? I suspect tomorrow going to be a long day.” 

“Yes, yes, Potter, relax.” Draco shifted back onto his side, closing his eyes.

~

Draco woke up with his face buried in Potter’s neck, hands tangled in his hair. Potter was rutting against him, rubbing his morning wood against Draco’s thigh. “Mmm,” he moaned. 

Mouth open, Draco sucked kisses along Potter’s jaw and collarbone, gasping as Potter squeezed his arse, pressing closer. 

Unthinking, with raw desire fuelling his movements, Draco rolled onto his back, pulling Potter on top of him. 

Potter settled between Draco’s spread legs and fumbled for their cocks. Then, he stroked them both until Draco, with a choked cry, came, Potter following.

“Fuck,” whispered Draco. 

Potter, panting, raised his head. “Yeah.” 

~

They watched each other closely, Potter searching Draco’s eyes. “Are you—? Was that okay with you?” 

Draco smirked. “Trust me, Potter, if it hadn’t been, you’d’ve known. I can take care of myself.” 

Potter relaxed. “Yeah, of course. Right. Let’s get breakfast.” 

“Can’t.” Draco groaned. “If anyone from Slytherin sees me, they’ll ask where I’ve been, what I’ve been doing—”

“Right, and we can’t say you’ve been doing _me_.” Potter smirked when Draco stared at him. “What? It’s true.” 

Draco suppressed the desire to laugh. “You could always bring me breakfast.” 

Potter snorted. “Not a chance, but I’ve an idea.” 

~

Potter clapped his hands. Draco unsure what to expect, gasped when Dobby appeared. 

Dobby’s reaction was similar. “Master Draco?” 

“Dobby?” Draco shook his head. “You’re here at Hogwarts?”

“Yes, thanks to Harry Potter!” 

Draco sighed. “Of course.” He smiled. “I didn’t know what happened to you! All Father said was he’d granted you your freedom because you desired it and for ‘services rendered’.” 

“What bollocks,” muttered Potter. He smiled at Dobby. “Would you bring us breakfast please, Dobby?” He eyed Draco. “Malfoy and I have things to discuss.” 

Once alone, Potter sighed. “Right, time to tell you what really happened—”

~

Over the following minutes, Draco heard about Dobby’s journey, his entire world view shifting. By the time breakfast arrived, Draco’s head was reeling. 

Quickly finishing his food, Potter said, “I should let Ron and Hermione know what’s happening. And I’ll also see if the Headmaster has any news. I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

Nodding, Draco watched him go before collapsing onto the bed. What had he done? His life would never be the same. 

Sighing, he rolled onto his side, pressing his face into Potter’s pillow and inhaling Potter’s scent. Desire flooded him and he groaned. He was in trouble. 

~

“You want _me_ to rescue my parents?” Draco shivered. 

Dumbledore nodded. “I’m sorry to ask, but your home’s Unplottable, and Severus can’t risk his standing in Voldemort’s inner circle.” 

“We’ll be right behind you, cuz,” said Tonks. “As soon as you get in, we’ll be in, too. Then, once you and your parents are clear, we’ll handle the rest.” 

Draco swallowed hard. “If this doesn’t work, he’ll kill us.” 

“It’ll work,” said Severus. “I’ll be there.” 

“I thought—”

“No one can _know_ I’m there, but I will be nevertheless,” Severus said. 

“Me, too,” said Potter.

Then all hell broke loose.

~

“I can’t believe you defied them all like that,” said Draco. 

Potter, looking calm for someone who’d withstood pressure from Dumbledore, Severus, _and_ every Auror present, shrugged. “They knew I’d follow if they tried to stop me.” 

“Why do this?” 

“He killed my parents. I owe him.” 

“No, there’s another reason. Tell me.” Draco eyed him. “And no one expects you to do this.” 

Potter smiled. “So you don’t want me there?” 

Draco snorted. “I’m definitely not saying that.” 

Humming, Potter drew Draco close, making desire coil inside him. “Good,” he whispered, kissing him. “As for my reasons…you’ll see.” 

~

Apparating to Wiltshire was easy. Sneaking onto Malfoy land wasn’t hard either, nor was slipping past the wards. Entering through a more obscure corner of the estate also allowed none of the ubiquitous Death Eaters to spot him.

Once he got inside, however, things got more risky. He slipped inside the kitchen entrance, from where he listened to see what was happening in the main ballroom. 

“Master Draco desires something?” 

Draco jumped. “Tippy! I…er, no— Just, pretend I’m not here.”

Tippy’s eyes widened. “You is here to rescue the Master and Mistress!” 

“I…”

“Takes us with you!” 

Draco sighed. 

~

Narcissa was in her rooms. “Draco?” She rose. “I missed you!” 

Hugging her, Draco closed his eyes, the desire to see her safe solidifying the determination inside him. “You, too, Mum.” He looked her over carefully. “Are you all right?”

“Better now you’re here.” There were bags beneath her eyes and she was much thinner than he recalled, but her smile was bright. “Is your task fulfilled?”

Shaking his head, Draco drew her towards a chaise. “I came to rescue you and Father. To get you out.” 

Narcissa squeezed his hands. “You can’t, we’re prisoners.”

Draco smiled. “Not for long.” 

~

Once he had explained the plan, Narcissa expressed her support, and her misgivings. “If we’re unsuccessful, he’ll make us beg for a quick death.” 

“I know.” Draco exhaled. “Where’s Father?”

“The dungeons.” She smiled thinly when he winced. “He’s supposedly inspecting them. The Dark Lord likes to have him do that to remind him what he can do to us should he desire.” 

“And Aunt Bellatrix?”

Narcissa shook her head. “She’d kill us all rather than let us leave or go with us.”

Draco nodded. 

A distant explosion made them both stumble. “It’s started.” Draco clasped her hand. “Let’s go.”

~

Fortunately, no one saw them make their way to the dungeons. Once there, Narcissa said, “Let’s separate, find Lucius, and meet back here.”

Despite misgivings, Draco agreed. Roaming the corridors, however, he wished he’d insisted they stay together. The place was dank, dark, its very walls imbued with despair. Desirous to get out of there as quickly as possible, Draco hurried up his search. 

When he rounded the corner, he froze. There before him was his father on his knees, Voldemort standing over him, wand pointed at him. “Ah, there you are Draco. Come and join us.” 

Trembling, Draco obeyed. 

~

“You’ve found your heart’s desire at Hogwarts, haven’t you?” said Voldemort as Draco moved closer. 

“M…my Lord?”

Voldemort chuckled. “Did you think you could hide it from me? My spies are everywhere, see all. When you disappeared for days, I knew. You tried to betray me.” 

“My Lord, I—”

“Silence!” Voldemort hissed. “No lies. You and your weak family shall be punished accordingly. First you, so your father can watch, then him, so you can watch.” He waved his wand and Draco was slammed to his knees. “There, better. Now, shall we begin?” 

Draco closed his eyes in despair. 

~

“Bow your head, prepare for punishment.” Voldemort grasped Draco’s shoulder, releasing it immediately with a hiss. “Argh! What is this?”

Looking up, Draco blinked. Voldemort was on fire. It spread up his arm rapidly, quickly engulfing him. 

“How’s this possible?” Voldemort cried. 

In his moment of distraction, Lucius dove for Draco, rolling them both out of reach. 

There was a shriek, and Draco reflexively ducked his head into Lucius’ shoulder. When he looked up again, he saw Voldemort, his wand pointed at…his mother? 

“Not my family!” shouted Narcissa, and a shield sprang up around them. “I desire you gone!”

~

Wind circled them, and as Voldemort shrieked, it lifted him, carrying him down the hallway until he disappeared. 

“What was that?” whispered Draco. 

“Your mother invoked her power as a Malfoy, banishing the Dark Lord!” Shaking his head, Lucius stood up. “Amazing, darling.” 

Narcissa, clearly exhausted, walked into his arms. “I just desired him gone.” 

Swallowing back tears, Draco smiled, watching. And when Aurors poured into the dungeons, he didn’t even flinch. 

“Where’s Voldemort?” asked Mad-Eye.

“Mother banished him.” Draco exhaled. “She’s bloody amazing.” 

“You’re bloody amazing,” said Potter, swinging him around, and right there, before everyone, he kissed Draco.

~

Sorting everything took time. Dumbledore, disappointed Voldemort escaped, began plotting his capture with Severus and Mad-Eye. 

Surprisingly, Draco’s parents weren’t upset about Potter. “He’s powerful,” said Lucius. “There are worse matches.” 

“Anything’s possible with magic,” added Narcissa. “Even grandchildren.” 

Later, snuggled in Potter’s arms, Draco murmured, “Any idea why Voldemort caught fire after touching me?”

“Confession time,” said Potter. “I linked our auras. When he touched you, my…feelings for you protected you. I think, anyway. Hermione suggested it— Mmf.” 

“Just kiss me, _Harry_ ,” said Draco. And as he did, Draco smiled. His heart’s desire would finally be his. 

~


End file.
